1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for ventilating the interior of a structure, and more particularly a collapsible wind scoop for directing a flow of air into the interior of a marine craft through an opening such as a hatch on the deck of the marine craft.
2. Description of Related Art
In marine craft, the ventilation of the interior of various types of boats which include living space below deck is frequently a problem, especially when the craft is not moving. This problem is overcome by various types of ventilators or wind deflecting or directing assemblies which are specifically for use on a marine craft and which direct air from the exterior of the craft down through an opening, such as an open hatch, port or the like, into the interior of the craft. Exemplary ventilators for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,740, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,271, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,123.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,664 also discloses a cloth ventilator having an upper half formed of an X cross-section, a top cover spaced from the X cross-section portion, and a lower half formed as a diffuser of square cross-section. A particular problem with this ventilator is that rain can enter an opening into the marine craft. Although the ventilator has a top cover, rain falling from any angle other than vertical can enter into the opening of the marine craft. Also, any rain dripping down the lower half of the ventilator can enter the opening. Thus rainy weather would prohibit using the ventilator.